


𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 7 deadly sins au, Dom!San, I don't like making toxic characters but seven of them are demons and it was fitting, M/M, NOT gore, Poor Joongie, San and Mingi are sorta dating-, Sub!Hongjoong, Top!Hongjoong, Top!San, WARNING THIS IS SLIGHTLY TOXIC BUT EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL, Yunho gets mentioned a couple more times, blood but only a bit, bottom!mingi, happy halloween!!!, sub!mingi, the other boys beside the 3 main characters are only briefly mentioned, the sex is not too heavily described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: "Your species tastes so good... actually, Seonghwa once had a whole feast prepared and invited us to join him… can you believe it? You’d think, since it’s so good, he’d keep his meal to himself but he shared it with all of us, I was gladly surprised by his generosity…” San pulled away, taking the other’s hands in his. “I haven’t had it in a while though, I don’t believe most of us have… why do you think Seonghwa wants to spend so much time with you, dear?”
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undeliveredtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/gifts).



> This took me so long and I'm not completely satisfied with it, however !!! I hope it's of your liking and that I managed to do a good job

“You look rather lost,” The voice echoed through the living room in a way that got Hongjoong’s head spinning — as it always did, leaving visible shivers behind, and the human’s mouth dry —; his fingers held tightly onto the couch in front of him and he turned his head from side to side, looking for the source of what caused his sudden agony. “Are you?” It went through his ears again and he wanted to scream; it would definitely take him longer than a few weeks to get used to how the whispery — sometimes yelling — voices would always be there, ringing in his mind. 

“Envy, I’ve asked you not to do that,” Hongjoong whined angrily, turning around abruptly as he felt a puff of air against his nape. “In fact, I’ve asked you all to stop appearing out of nowhere, unannounced, and to stop talking like this, it’s terrifying,” The man crossed his arms, staring into the dark eyes that seemed to be piercing through his soul — in a way, it was, like every single time one of them looked at him. Hongjoong felt vulnerable. 

“A lot of things we do can be considered terrifying, dear, are you sure us voicing our thoughts is what gives you nightmares?” Hongjoong found himself shivering again, was he really meant to reply or should he stay quiet? He couldn’t tell. “Also, I’ve told you to stop calling me by that, how many times do I gotta say you should call me San? Just because I’m a personification, it doesn’t mean you get the right to not address me correctly,” His voice dropped a few octaves — definitely not as deep as Lust’s voice gets whenever the human, most of the time accidentally, manages to get him almost as angry as Wrath —, and his eyebrows furrowed and something inside Hongjoong shifted, almost making him fall to the floor. “You get scared so easily, Jongho was right, it’s mesmerizing,” His chuckle sounded a tad too sinister for the man’s liking, but that definitely wasn’t the first time, which is the exact reason why he couldn’t comprehend why his legs went weak and his blood went down. “You haven’t answered me,” San stepped forward, the distance between the two bodies becoming smaller, and Hongjoong couldn’t stop himself from stepping back, lower back hitting the back of the couch, his breath caught inside his throat. 

“W-what? Answered what?” He was genuinely confused, not at all sure of what the other was talking about. Was there anything he had to have an answer for? 

“I asked if you’re lost, dear, are you?” The sin reached up with one of his hands, his index finger lifting the man’s chin ever so slightly. “I thought you’d have gotten used to your new home already, but I always catch you looking around as if the walls change every day…”  _ Home?  _ Hongjoong wanted to scream.  _ This isn’t home.  _ “Wooyoung’s worried about you, he wants to know if you’ll need him to rearrange your guts a bit,” He ran his tongue behind his top row of sharp teeth, pressing the tip of his tongue against one of them and drawing a thick, single drop of blood — dark, black blood. “Take that however you want…”

Hoping his eyes could convey his wishes, the human remained quiet, looking at the  _ thing _ in front of him with some sort of a pleading look, shaking his head the slightest bit. The last thing he wanted was to have Wrath in the middle of this — whatever that meant, however, he would come to him —; last time that happened to someone in that place, poor Gluttony walked around almost fully bruised, and Hongjoong couldn’t even imagine just how worse it would be for him, a mere mortal, to find himself in the sin’s hands.

“I’m not lost, it just takes me a bit to get used to new atmospheres… it has always been like this S-San,” Shit, he almost managed to finish a full sentence without stuttering, and, from all the words, did he really have to choke on Envy’s name? “I’m sorry,” The apology left before he could stop himself, too focused on how San’s lips had a thin, black, slightly transparent layer of blood after he had licked them. “Does it taste like real blood does?” He should really, definitely, learn to keep his mouth shut. 

“Real blood, kitten?” San stepped even closer to him, bending down enough to let his sharp teeth gaze across Hongjoong’s smooth skin. “You mean human blood? Yes, I have… your species tastes so good, actually, Seonghwa once had a whole feast prepared and invited us to join him… can you believe it?” No, he most certainly could not; Gluttony? Sharing food? Gluttony feeding from humans?  _ But he always looks so sweet and gentle… _ “You’d think, since it’s so good, he’d keep his meal to himself but he shared it with all of us, I was gladly surprised by his generosity…” He pulled away, taking the other’s hands in his. “I haven’t had it in a while though, I don’t believe most of us have… why do you think Seonghwa wants to spend so much time with you, dear?” San chuckled darkly, mindlessly pulling the boy as he made his way to the last floor of their house. “Yeosang has it a lot, actually, he takes a bit from every human he lays with, should I do the same as him?” He continued, making Hongjoong’s insides twirl as he grew more and more anxious, never seeming to arrive where Envy was taking him to. But why did he want to reach it so badly? He didn’t know — he, actually, had a pretty good idea, but denial sounded better in this situation. 

He would never get used to how dark and, yet, incredibly bright that place was — a part of him was still holding his brain back from calling it  _ house _ —, the walls were weirdly shaped and he constantly wondered just how the hell that place was still not on the ground, it logically made no sense at all, the human still had to, however, understand he had to stop questioning everything that had to do with those seven and with what had to do with them, which included the  _ house  _ they lived in. 

“Aren’t you curious about why I went down there to look for you?” The sin asked whilst rather gently caressing the hand he was holding, long nails — claws — tickling his skin and making him let out a small, careful, shy giggle, regretting it the second San turned around to stare at him with an amused smile. “Oh my, kitten, good to know you like being scratched,”  _ That’s definitely not what I- _ “Yeosang should have told me before,” He turned back to face the door in front of them, hand on the doorknob but not turning it yet. “You haven’t answered me again… why are you like this, hm? Such a dumb, easily distracted boy,” He tsked, leaning against the closed door and pulling Hongjoong’s hand to his mouth, shamelessly running his tongue over his fingers. 

“I’m sorry, I got distracted… I-I am, yeah, I’m very curious, why were you looking for me?” He kept shivering each and every time Envy’s tongue touched his skin, it felt surreal.

“Mingi’s been wanting to have you, you know?” San rolled his eyes at the boy’s confused expression.  _ Does he really not remember? _ “Greed, sweetheart,”  _ Oh. _ “But you know how he is, wanting and wanting, wishing and never doing anything to get what he wants,” He finally opened the door and Hongjoong was shocked as the light coming from the inside blinded him a bit; that room was made of pure gold — or, at least, most of the things in there —, and it was truly, instantly making his head pound. “So I told him I would help however I could,” The boy was pushed inside, although the sin kept his hands on his shoulders, mouth dangerously close to his ear. “Of course, I wouldn’t let him have you all to himself now would I?” It came in a whisper and Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he felt weak because of that or due to the breathtaking,  _ heavenly _ — ironically — sight in front of him. Mingi was laying on his bed, in his naked  _ glory _ ; expensive, satin robe opened and hungry, dark eyes staring directly into his own unsure ones. “You can leave if you want, but you should know Mingi always gets what he desires, if not now, he’ll get to you eventually and I won’t be able to do much to… minimize the damage,”

The boy stopped to think for a moment; whatever San had meant, it definitely didn’t sound like something too pleasurable — or, mayhaps, it was just pleasurable in a great amount, Hongjoong was sure he wasn’t ready to find out just yet. Shaking his head to the _ thing  _ behind him, he slowly took unsure steps towards the large bed —  _ he sleeps in here all by himself? What a waste of mattress _ , he thought —, eyes locked with Mingi’s and unable to focus elsewhere, Envy’s hands still glued to his shoulders — maybe it was just the feelings they left behind, the burning, warm sensation that already left the human’s mind spinning —, his heart pounding in his chest harder and harder as the distance between him and the sin increased. There was no turning back the moment his knees hit the soft, silk sheets, and he knew it.

“Look who finally decided to pay me a visit,” Mingi sat up a bit more than previously, robe falling open a tad more, a smug smile on his lips as he realized the shaky boy in front of him couldn’t tear his eyes away from one specific body part of his. It was no surprise when he learnt the sins were just as sculpted as the angels were claimed to be — he had yet to meet one of them, but had never been too keen on angelic creatures. “I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you but you always run away from me, why’s that?” One of his hands went up and he soon had his sharp nails digging into the poor, scared boy’s cheek, just as San had done before, but with an amount of strength that Hongjoong deemed truly unnecessary; it stung and he hissed, pulling away from his grip. “Oh, Sannie.... you never told me he was a feisty one?!” He didn’t dare tear his eyes away from the sin in between the sheets, but he could feel San finally moving from behind him, coming in his line of vision solely to hold Mingi’s face just as they had done to him, a sickening smile on his face, his tongue darting out to lick the other’s lips.

“Should I have? I thought you liked surprises, love,” Hongjoong could swear he saw Greed physically shiver before him and, he had to admit, it was one _ hell  _ of a sight — if he paid enough attention, he would have noticed the way the nails that were sinking into his cheeks were now fisting his own naked thighs. “I apologize, but I promise he’ll ease up soon enough, he becomes pliant… how should I say it… he becomes pliant with the certain amount of attention, isn’t that right, sweetheart?” San turned to him, one of his eyes almost fully black right then and he felt a sudden urge to get lost in there, catching himself nodding almost dumbly. “That’s right, such an attention whore, right?” Hongjoong could only nod again. “See, love? He’s almost there, almost where you want him to be…” He could feel the blood rising up to his cheeks at the same time that it rushed down to where he could feel the most right now, he hated how San always seemed to read him like an open book meant for little kids. “Won’t you be a dear and go a little closer to Mingi?” It was almost like his feet moved apart from his brain, mind still not fully wrapped around the whole situation, but, soon, he had his knees hitting the mattress and his hands finding Migni’s broad shoulders way too easily. He felt small and that was, without a doubt, doing something to him — if the painful hard-on restricted by his denim pants was anything to go by.

“You’re so pretty, Hongjoong…” The sin’s hands reached forward to hold his face again, much gentler than before, he noted, and his voice was soft, a few octaves deeper — he could swear, if the change possible. “It’s okay if we take your clothes off, right? It’s not like you’ll be able to stop us anyway,” He chuckled deeply while San giggled, returning to his spot behind him and all but ripping his shirt out of his body, remaining quiet as if to give Mingi the space to speak his mind. “My, oh my, you have such pretty tits,” The tallest’s hands started traveling down, fingertips brushing over his throat — and the boy was embarrassed by how he couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back a bit and move his neck forward into his touch, ashamed of how he wanted those masculine, big hands wrapped around it —, his collarbones and going further down until he was holding Hongjoong’s chest, his rather dry palms rubbing over his nipples and making his legs grow weak for the nth time since he was found alone in  _ their _ living room. “Take off the rest, Sannie… please,” Mingi almost stuttered, the human could tell, he could also see the dark eyes going a bit wide. It was amusing the power Envy held over both of them.

“Help me, Joong,” The whisper next to his ear made kept repeating inside his mind — not as a memory, but rather as if that voice had gotten inside his head and kept ringing the same words over and over —; there was no way in hell he could deny him something, especially something like that. San was being so gentle. “There you go,” His smile could be heard as he spoke, hands pulling Hongjoong’s pants and underwear down in one rapid motion, choosing to ignore the boy’s whine due to how rough the whole thing felt against his cock. “I missed seeing you like this… why do I not get the privilege of showering with you more often like Yunnie does?”  _ Because Yunho doesn’t tend to pounce on me whenever it’s given the chance _ , he thought but kept it to himself, knowing better than to provoke San’s, well,  _ envy _ . Mingi’s gasp made him return his attention to him.

“Yunnie gets to shower with him? Sannie, I want that, you’ll let me in next time as well, right, Joongie?” Mingi sounded oddly excited and bouncy, his pretty, lifeless eyes looking at him almost as innocently as he was being stared at. “Please, Joongie, I’ll be so upset if you say no,” He pouted. Greed was pouting at him and it was making butterflies fly not only in his stomach but all over his body. This was clear manipulation, he was sure, a toxic one that would leave him regretting every breath he ever took next to them, he knew it, but at that moment all he could do was keep quiet and remain only communicating with simple nods of his head. “Why are you not speaking to me? Sannie, why is he being like that?” He whined, his whole tough demeanor failing him as he got more and more frustrated, almost depending on San to take any other actions — most definitely different from how he was acting when he first entered his room, it was confusing him, almost like Mingi had two fully different personas fighting within him to see which one would be shown next.

“Why are you being so rude, Hongjoong?” In a second, one of San’s hands was wrapped around his painfully hard dick, nails  _ still _ not in contact with the sensitive skin. “We're being so patient with you, sweetheart, the least you can do is use your words like that good boy I know you are,” He could feel the sin’s fangs grazing his nape and realized just how screwed he could be if, indeed, they weren’t being this calm and patient with him, a mere human whose flesh could easily be fully torn apart in less than a minute — although, with Envy and Greed ripping through his skin, it would only take seconds. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” He squeezed what he had in his cold hands, making the human gasp, whimper and whine — in this specific order — as he tightened more and more his grip.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Mingi... this won’t happen again, I give you my word,” His lost eyes filling with tears of both relief and anxiety when San finally let go of him, forearms against the back of his shoulders, pushing Hongjoong forward and onto Mingi’s body, hands easily maneuvering his porcelain-colored legs so that he could straddle the sin’s lap before the fingers went up again to hold at the boy’s soft hair. “W-what should I do now, San?” He swallowed around nothing but air, not wanting to make any other mistakes this time and risk putting his safety in the line.

“Hm, why don’t you give my baby a kiss, hm? Look at his lips,” San held his head and made him stare deeply into Mingi’s plump, soft-looking lips and he nodded yet again, murmuring a low, but audible ‘yes, I do’. “Then go ahead, sweetheart,” His head got pushed and his lips shyly met Mingi’s, shaky hands reaching to touch the sin’s chest like his was still getting touched. “You’re not doing it right,” He was pulled away by his hair — the boy’s head screaming that  _ it’s not like you gave me enough time to kiss him correctly _ —, weirdly missing the feeling of lips against lips. “Do you want me to teach you how to kiss him? Mingi has a particular way of how he likes his kisses to be... I’ll gladly show you, and you’ll gladly let me, right, my love?” His piercing eyes burned both of them at that moment and they nodded almost at the same time, Hongjoong leaned back just a bit, just enough, his and the sin’s hands still on each other’s chests. San moved until he was kneeling on the bed, touch ever so sweet as he held Mingi’s face and kissed him; it was pure obscenity, a wet mess of tongue and teeth clashing — that still managed to stay as gentle as it was when it started. Hongjoong took notes. “Do you want to try it now, Joong?” He was panting and the tallest wasn’t too different, the boy was the only one holding his breath, a whispered  _ yes _ leaving his lips before he leaned forward, capturing Mingi’s mouth in a kiss and doing his best to follow each one of San’s previous motions. 

He could feel the faint taste of blood as their saliva mixed, and he heard a hum of approval coming from both the sins on the bed with him. Hongjoong tried to not pay attention to anything but Mingi’s big cock pressed in between their bodies but it was near impossible; he wanted a taste from it and, so, pulled away, holding back a smile as he saw the tallest pouting. 

“Is is okay if I take him in my mouth, San?” He almost stuttered but held himself together, climbing off of his thick thighs, eyes shy once they met San’s, and cheeks blushing once he said he could; the sin moved the other further into the bed, kneeling on the mattress until he was next to Mingi’s head and motioned for the boy to kneel in between the legs he was previously sat on. The human had definitely never taken a dick that big in any way, especially not into his mouth and it made him salivate, shamelessly licking his lips and bending down, ass in the air and small hands taking a hold of him. “You’re so big…” He couldn’t keep himself from complimenting, looking oh-so-innocent because he knew that’s how most of them liked him — especially Sloth… oh, Jongho… — and Mingi was probably not any different,  _ certainly _ not different if the way he cursed and commented on his shiny eyes was anything to go by. “I wonder how you taste…”  _ He tasted like metal  _ — probably gold, and he had no idea how nor why but since it came to Greed, it just made sense — and it was pretty addicting; soon, his tongue was eagerly lapping at every single inch, small hands taking care of what his mouth couldn’t. A great part of him felt empty and upset as he received nothing from Mingi, no hands pulling at his hair, no sound coming from him. He thought he was doing a good job.

“What’s wrong, dear?” San’s voice ripped through the room, and only then the human realized he was pouting at the sin’s dick, hands moving slowly up and down, and San noticed it, of course he did. “Is he too much for you to handle? Your mouth can’t stretch that wide?” He chuckled, knowing damn well that, even though Yunho was smaller than Mingi, he was thicker and the boy definitely didn’t have any issues with him on the regular basis, so why would he have any this time? Hongjoong almost didn’t want to answer, embarrassed and a bit of anger boiling inside of him from hearing the light mocking tone, however, the second he looked up and saw the other’s dick inside Mingi’s mouth and hands holding the tallest’s wrists — he couldn’t recall seeing the sin getting fully naked —, all the possible callbacks died on his tongue.  _ Fuck. _ “You always make me repeat myself, it makes me a bit frustrated, and you don’t want that, trust me,” He continued upon not receiving any sort of reply to his questions, his eyes fully black now, nails digging into the flesh under his fingers, and it was then that Mingi finally let out a sound, a whine that was much less deep if compared to his voice.

“I’m sorry, I just got shocked seeing Mingi sucking you off, and before... I was wondering why he was quiet” He admitted, not finding a plausible reason to lie at that point, fear installed into his body permanently and it was then that he realized the feeling wouldn’t go away any time soon. “I-I’ll go back to sucking him off now, I’m sorry I stopped,” Hongjoong almost audibly cursed at himself from not being able to look away from the dark eyes that were staring right back at him, wanting nothing but to do as he had just said he would but he couldn’t bring himself to move, nonetheless go back to blowing Mingi. 

“That’s alright, sweetheart,” San’s voice was silky again, laced with venom still —  _ oh, most definitely _ —, thrusting into the other’s mouth slowly. “I want you to fuck him, Joong, can you do that for us? Can you be a good boy and fuck him open? You have such a pretty cock, he would love to have you inside of him, isn't that right, my love?” He looked down at Mingi — finally letting go of his wrists and letting the human boy see the blackish, thick blood running down from his skin to the bedsheets — and smirked almost proudly when he saw a nod. “Yes, exactly... he would absolutely adore it, Joong, and you won’t deny him of what he wants, right? You won’t disappoint me, I know you won’t,” Hongjoong wouldn’t, he couldn’t even if he wanted to, even if he tried to. “Oh, yes, I was almost forgetting, but you don’t get too cum... Mingi will want it all to himself and I’ll just want to take that feeling from someone... can’t do it to my lovely piece of hell, which leads me to... you,” No, no, no, no, please, I’m painfully hard, the boy begged in his mind, desperation probably written all over his face because San was chuckling and pulling the other away from his dick. “Don’t look at me like that, Joongie, it only makes me wanna ruin you even more,” It was Mingi’s turn to chuckle.

Hongjoong was so easily maneuvered on the bed — but it’s also not like he was presenting any sort of resistance —, that soon enough he was kneeling in between strong spread legs, small hands being guided to a pretty ass and dick leaking way too much precum. At first, he asked for lube, innocently, wondering how he should prep Mingi, but all he got as a reply was laughter and San’s hand on his dick, pulling him by it closer and closer to the oh-so-tempting hole in front of him.  _ Did he prep before or is he simply naturally slicked like an incubus _ — was that the name? Hongjoong wasn’t sure —  _ would be? _ That’s the only thought wandering through his head until he bottomed inside him; after that, his mind went blank. 

San was clearly getting impatient, probably due to how he had denied himself his own orgasm solely to get his precious Mingi fucked — it was physically painful for him to not be selfish, but sometimes he managed to, it all depended on whom he was doing it for —, but it was only making Hongjoong more scared, neck — and shoulders... and biceps — already marked by the sharp teeth, San’s gruff tongue collecting his blood like it was the purest nectar in the world, in both their worlds; the recurrent scratching on his thighs and asscheeks was apparently making his job harder — not the order of fucking Mingi, no, that was actually pretty easy considering how welcoming he was, but rather the way he had to hold his orgasm back. It was already hard doing that whenever he had sex with simple human beings, but demons? For  _ god’s _ sake, it was almost impossible; not to mention San’s dick sliding in between his thighs, suddenly.

Mingi’s cum was colored as gold, and his orgasm expression was a sight to die for, so mesmerizing it was hard for Hongjoong to actually pay attention to something other than that, and, if it weren’t for San’s tight grip on the base of his cock, he would have cum right then, out of focus, out of it. 

“You can...” The sin didn’t finish speaking, nails digging painfully deep into the flesh of the human boy’s hips, his thrusts growing quicker, harder, and it was extremely dry; Hongjoong had no idea how San was taking pleasure from this, his own inner thighs burning from the constant rubbing, but if the way he came hard was any indicator, he found it to be very, very pleasurable. “Leave, you can leave now,” He wasn’t even panting when he said that, nor did he stutter after he pulled away and moved to bend down and check on Mingi. The boy stayed there, dazzled, unsure if he was truly meant to leave, but that’s exactly what he did after one single threatening stare got thrown in his direction.

Hongjoong didn’t even bother putting his clothes on — he couldn’t find them and it’s not like he was given the choice to get help and get dressed —, legs surprisingly weak as he waddled out of the room, almost automatically walking to where he knew he wouldn't feel as used or as scared. The pretty sign on the white door read ‘Pride’ and it made his heart swell. With an aching dick in one of his hands, he knocked, and Yunho didn’t take too long to open it, wordlessly letting him inside. 

“I’m glad you know nobody can get you to finish like I can,”

**Author's Note:**

> Should Joongie and Yunho have a show of their own?


End file.
